Breaking Wild
by Apheront
Summary: Zootopia, donde cualquiera puede ser lo que desee, mientras esté dentro de la ley, Nick y Judy mantienen una relación en secreto, algo por sí solo agobiante y peligroso, empeorará al saber del deceso de un familiar y de ahí ira en una espiral de mala suerte y tragedias, la ciudad podría llegar a ver sus últimos días. Este fic participa en el concurso "Trabajando en parejas" CGZPD
1. Chapter 1

_**Heya.**_

 _ **Me extrañan? Yo se que no, muy bien seré directo, este fic no es como los normales escritos por mí, hay misterio detrás de él... No, la verdad no, la explicación es simple y se las daré hasta el final, por ahora dejaré esto: Este fic se está haciendo en colaboración especial con una amiga y muy buena escritora "Terra Natura" Les explicaré más, al fondo del capítulo.**_

 _ **Este fic participa en el concurso "Trabajando en parejas" del Cuartel General del ZPD**_

* * *

Corría lo más rápido que sus patas podían permitirle, tratando desesperada de huir de la masiva estampida de animales que los perseguía; Sentía su aliento cortándose, los músculos en sus piernas ardiendo como si se quemasen, su corazón latir a tal velocidad que parecía estar por salir disparado de su pecho, trataba de mantener un ritmo en su respiración, así lograría seguir adelante por más tiempo, así tal vez lograría escapar; esa pequeña, esa diminuta porción de esperanza estaba sosteniendo su mano, corriendo junto a ella. Judy miró hacia atrás, veía odio en las miradas de todos los animales que iban tras ellos, veía desprecio, nada podía ser peor, los animales que alguna vez llamaron compañeros en el ZPD los repudiaban, habían sido ellos quienes dieron la alerta de atraparlos, tirando a la basura todos los años de amistad, trabajo en equipo, todo lo que alguna vez significaron para la ciudad, ahora solo eran aberraciones. Judy apartó su mirada de todo el odio que había detrás de ellos, giró su cabeza hacia el único depredador al que no le temía en ese momento, el único animal en toda la ciudad, tal vez el único en todo el mundo que jamás le daría la espalda, era Nick, era él quien sostenía su mano, era él quien también luchaba por escapar y sobrevivir a ese infierno.

Comenzó en la estación de policía, ninguno se explicaba cómo, de un día a otro, simplemente llegaron a empezar con sus labores normales y de la nada todos sabían lo que pasaba entre ellos, más que amistad, había amor entre un zorro y una coneja, ya era mucho que fueran una relación entre distintas especies, eran depredador y presa. El ZPD los expuso ante la ciudad, de milagro habían logrado escapar, un vehículo robado les sirvió por un tiempo hasta que otras patrullas se unieron a la cacería, no les había quedado otra alternativa más que seguir a pie, ahí le ciudad entera empezó a perseguirlos, todos aquellos a los que alguna vez protegieron. Ya no tenían a donde ir, Judy tenía más que en claro que a los ojos de sus padres, ella ya no era nada, no pasaría mucho tiempo para que la noticia llegase a Bunnyburrow, lo último que necesitaban era un ejército interminable de conejos buscando acabar con ellos también; estaban solos, no encontrarían ayuda en ningún lugar, ese era su final, solo les quedaba escapar, huir lejos de la ciudad y tratar de sobrevivir con Nick hasta tener que escapar otra vez, eso era todo.

Ambos estaban tan inmersos en el camino frente a ellos, tan decididos a seguir adelante, que no prestaron atención a lo que se encontraba detrás de ellos. Ella lo escuchó, un arma de verdad, no un simple dardo, ese era el sonido de una bala de plomo abandonando un arma, la cual acertó en la pierna de su compañero. Giró la cabeza rápidamente, fue como si todo ocurriese en cámara lenta, primero sintió la mano del zorro dejando la suya, luego lo vio caer, dejando salir un grito desgarrador, había dolor, eso era obvio; Nick cayó al suelo, incapaz de levantarse, Judy derrapó antes de dar marcha atrás y regresar con él, rápidamente se arrodillo, lo tomó de un brazo, tiró de él múltiples veces tratando de ponerlo en pie otra vez, era inútil.

—Es todo. — Mustió el zorro con lágrimas en los ojos. — Judy tienes que irte. —

—No, no eso jamás, no voy a dejarte aquí.— Dijo entre lágrimas, aun tratando fútilmente de levantar al zorro, el amor de su vida le estaba implorando que se fuera, que lo abandonara en ese lugar a merced de todos quienes los perseguían.

— ¡Judy basta!—Exclamó Nick empujándola, él lo sabía, y ella también, solo uno lograría escapar, solo uno lograría salir vivo. — ¡Es una orden Judy! Tenía un rango mayor a ti en el ZPD ¿Recuerdas?, me lo dieron a penas ayer, un ascenso y un aumento. — Decía con una sonrisa pero las lágrimas brotando de sus ojos la contradecían. —Tienes que irte Judy, por favor. — La coneja dejó de luchar, ya no tenía sentido. Plantó un beso en el hocico de Nick, aunque corto, ambos lo sintieron como si fuera de toda una vida, algo hermoso para ellos, pero aberrante para sus perseguidores, esa muestra de afecto solo los avivo la llama del odio en ellos.

—Adiós Nick. —

Habían llegado tan lejos, el tren estaba por llegar y ellos tenían la estación justo al frente. Judy no pudo darse el lujo de mirar atrás, solo siguió adelante con toda determinación, el tren no se detuvo, siguió adelante, Judy saltó, logró entrar, fue entonces cuando regreso la mirada, el tiempo se detuvo, vio a Nick, siendo golpeado una y otra vez, había sangre escurriendo de su boca, pero eso era lo de menos, Judy podría jurar que ya tenía huesos rotos, lo escuchaba gritando su nombre, hasta que hubo silencio, había muerto, todos y cada uno de los animales ahí dirigieron su atención hacia el tren que seguía alejándose. Judy los veía arrojar cosas que nunca la alcanzaría, los escuchaban maldecir, sentía todo su odio, solo hacía más grande la herida que ya tenía, el vacío que Nick había dejado; él se había ido, se había ido para siempre, justo frente a ella, y no pudo hacer nada para evitarlo, solo pudo abandonarlo.

"Te fallé Nick."

Era lo único en lo que podía pensar, en eso y en su vida arruinada por completo ¿Qué le quedaba ahora? Solo era una fugitiva de la ciudad que tanto amo, que tanto se esmeró en proteger, esos eran recuerdos muy lejanos. Judy bajó la mirada, las lágrimas goteaban por su rostro. Judy pensaba, lo que perdió, lo que jamás volvería a ver, el animal que jamás volvería a ser; el peso sobre sus hombros iba en aumento, odiada, buscada, despreciada, todo la golpeó al mismo tiempo, tanto dolor, tanta angustia, no podía más, no podía cargar con ese peso, ya no podía hacerlo, ya no estaba Nick para aminorar la carga, y su muerte era la gota que derramaba el vaso. Revisó su cinturón, había un arma, un pequeño revolver, era la única cosa que su estatura le permitía usar, lo sostuvo con sus dos manos, lo admiró por algún tiempo, entonces en un pequeño movimiento la ruleta que contenía las balas se deslizo hacia un lado, Judy las vació todas excepto una; regreso el arma a su posición original, había una sola bala en ella, las demás, habían caído en las vías del tren.

—He visto esto en tantas películas… Me pregunto si será divertido. — Dijo para sí misma mientras una sonrisa un tanto perturbadora se dibujaba en su rostro, expresaba desesperación, ira, miedo, odio, todo eso en un solo gesto. — Se llama ruleta rusa si mal no recuerdo. — Agregó al mismo tiempo que colocaba el cañón del arma en su sien, se preparó para tirar del gatillo pero entonces, de alguna manera lo escuchó, escuchó al nombre decir su nombre. Trató de mantenerse firme en su decisión, todos la querían muerta cualquier manera, por qué no hacerles un favor, trató, con todas sus fuerzas trató de tirar del gatillo, lo logró, el percutor se accionó pero no hubo disparo. La casilla estaba vacía. Judy se quebró, arrojó el arma lejos de ella e irrumpió en el llanto, lamentándose, tal vez incluso culpándose por todo lo que pasó, pero no podía hacer eso, Nick se sacrificó para salvarla, y ella estaba desperdiciando esa vida, no era justo, no era correcto, no era manera de honrar su memoria.

—Parece que tendré que hacerlo yo mismo. — Una voz gruesa, intimidante, y muy familiar se escuchó a sus espaldas, Judy se giró y lo primero que vio fue el cañón de otra arma, ésta apuntando directamente hacia su frente.

¿Qué significado había en tratar de huir? ¿A dónde lo haría exactamente? Estaban en un tren en movimiento, además, Judy estaba exhausta, tanto correr y saltar, había sido demasiado para su cuerpo, solo miró al búfalo.

—Por favor, piedad.— Imploró en lágrimas, esperando apelar a la amabilidad del gran mamífero frente a ella, tal vez hacerlo pensar en todo lo que hizo por la ciudad, pero no fue así, en la mirada de Bogo no había emoción, estaba vacía.

— ¿Cómo tenerla con una aberración como tú? Te lo advertí en más de una ocasión, pero ni tú ni Wilde quisieron escuchar, sabías cómo se castigaba esto y aun así lo elegiste. — La presión aumentaba cada vez más, Judy aguardaba por el disparo en cualquier momento, aguardaba el estruendoso sonido, seguido por la bala atravesando de lado a lado su cráneo.

—Por favor. — Imploró una vez más, sabía que estaba perdida, pero una pequeña parte de ella, por alguna razón mantenía viva la esperanza.

—Lo siento.—Bogo agitó su brazo tan fuerte como sus enormes músculos se lo permitieron, Judy en toda su vida, nunca había sido golpeada con tal crueldad, sintió a su mandíbula ceder, llenando su boca con sangre, por poco perdía el conocimiento, cayó al suelo, su vista era borrosa, su cabeza dolía como nunca jamás lo había hecho, sintió el cálido líquido escurriendo por sus labios, lo escupió para evitar ahogarse, logró ver algo blanco entre todo el color carmesí que adornaba el suelo, era un diente, tanto daño en un solo golpe. No podría soportar otro. Escuchó el arma nuevamente, alzó la mirada pero ya no era Bogo, era Nick, antes de poder procesar lo que pasaba, antes de suplicar otra vez escuchó el disparo y de su boca salió el grito más desgarrador y doloroso que jamás había dado.

Despertó. Aquél desgarrador grito se encargó de acompañarla de vuelta a la realidad alterando y rompiendo con el silencio que imperaba en el lugar, se alzó por encima de la alarma del reloj a lado de la cama, y se encargó de despertar al zorro que dormía junto a ella. El sudor frío y las lágrimas recorrían su rostro desde arriba hasta abajo, estaba en un shock total, no podía escuchar, sentir o razonar, estaba perdida, su mente aún estaba en el sueño, no lograba entender que nada había sido real, que no fue más que una horrible, horrible pesadilla.

— ¡Judy! ¡Judy!— Nick repetía su nombre una y otra vez, la veía temblar, la veía llorar pero no respondía, él se preocupó, apagó la alarma del reloj, necesitaba pensar qué hacer. Para cuando regresó su atención a la coneja, esta finalmente había regresado a la realidad. Miedo, no, terror, desde el primer día en el que Nick confesó todos sus sentimientos por ella, ese momento fue el más feliz de toda su vida, pero había algo malo detrás de toda esa felicidad, el miedo de una relación ínter-especie la carcomía por las noches, siempre debía cuidarse de no levantar sospechas; la ley era muy, demasiado estricta en ese aspecto, ese tipo de relaciones estaban prohibidas, y la pena era muy alta, quizá era la ley más cruel de toda Zootopia, ¿Por qué a casi nadie parecía importarle? Tal vez por mero sentido común, es por lógica buscar a alguien de tu especie ¿O no? Por eso a nadie parecía afectarle esa ley, a nadie más que a quienes debían lidiar con ella. Judy en una ocasión tuvo que presenciar la muerte de una cerdita y un lobo a manos de una turba, los arrestaron a todos pero de igual manera no servía de nada, esa ley destruía la vida de los animales sobre los cuales caía; la muerte no era el castigo legal, eso era ocasionado por las masas en general, los "Delincuentes" que lograban sobrevivir a ella, eran arrestados y nunca se sabía nada de ellos otra vez, a Judy le asustaba pensar en lo que podría pasarles ¿Qué pasaría cuando los dos oficiales más queridos de la ciudad fueran acusados de tener una relación prohibida?

Judy dejó de pensar en todo eso cuando dos cálidos brazos la tomaron, miró a Nick, éste le sonreía, lo hacía con compasión, Judy no pudo contenerse, empezó a llorar, clavando su rostro en el pecho del zorro, no podía controlarse, tardó en hacerlo pero de alguna manera lo logró.

—Tranquila, aquí estoy. — Dijo Nick apartando levemente su rostro para poder verla.

—Nick, ¿Qué pasará cuando nos descubran?—Judy no lo consideraba una posibilidad, lo consideraba un hecho, estaba segura de que pasaría. Nick secó sus lágrimas delicadamente con su mano.

—Pues, nos iremos, huiremos a un lugar donde nadie pueda encontrarnos, y donde nadie pueda juzgarnos, cultivaremos moras, tal vez tengamos hijos, y viviremos tranquilos- Aseguró con toda convicción. La coneja rio.

—No podremos vivir únicamente a base de moras—Bromeó Judy tratando de relajarse.

— ¡Claro que podemos! Solo piénsalo, tú, yo y 50 zorronejos...—

—Conezorros. — Le corrigió ella.

—El nombre aún no está decidido. — Ambos se rieron levemente por la broma. Momentos después, Judy miró al zorro a los ojos, con algo de melancolía en ellos.

—Nick, tal vez… Tal vez debamos terminar con esto. —

— ¿Con esto?— Preguntó confundido.

—Me refiero a tú y yo estando juntos, deberíamos ser solo amigos, así las cosas irían mucho mejor. — Explicó con la mirada baja. Nick se sorprendió, borró la sonrisa de su rostro y apartó a Judy, la miró fijamente, con seriedad en su expresión.

—Nunca, en tu vida, vuelvas a decir que estaríamos mejor separados, Judy Hopps, sin ti yo no soy nada, y no me importa si el mundo entero está en nuestra contra, jamás voy a abandonarte, eres mi mundo Zanahorias, jamás olvides eso. — Judy sonrió nuevamente, al igual que Nick, la coneja lo abrazó fuertemente y éste le correspondió. Judy se sentía segura entre sus brazos, se sentía capaz de vencer a todo el mundo, amaba con todo su ser a Nick.

Aun a pesar del consuelo y del apoyo que Nick mostró, Judy no se sentía como ella misma esa mañana, el zorro podía darse cuenta de eso fácilmente, pero no había más que pudiese hacer por ella, Nick había dejado en claro que Judy podría contar con él en cualquier situación, más allá de eso, el resto del trabajo dependía de Judy. Ambos se arreglaron para trabajar, se alistaron en su uniforme y se prepararon para salir.

El camino fue silencioso, aun a pesar de los sonidos matinales de la ciudad, a pesar de los autos, a pesar de los animales a su alrededor, para Nick todo era insonoro, todo era mudo sin Judy hablando, ella rara vez era tan callada, siempre, sin importar que el tiempo fuese corto, sin importar que fuese algo fugaz, aprovechaba hasta la más mínima oportunidad para hablar con él, a veces era lo que diferenciaba un mal día de uno maravilloso, hoy no estaba siendo así. Nick bien sabía que el sueño había sido malo, pero golpearla de esa manera, no lo esperaba, mucho menos de alguien tan determinada y optimista como Judy, no era justo. El zorro cautelosamente tomó su mano, asegurándose de que nadie pudiese verlos, él se sintió reconfortado al sentir que Judy correspondía el gesto, se miraron de reojo, compartiendo una sonrisa, luego regresaron su atención al frente, ocultando sus manos a sus espaldas, ahora todo parecía ir mejorando, pero al parecer, ese día solo era una caja de sorpresas desagradables.

Nick fue el primero en percatarse, tal vez al ser de la misma especie hubo algo en él que lo hizo reaccionar primero, luego fue Judy; una pequeña niña, una zorrita, vestía un pequeño y adorable vestido, sostenía una muñeca, lloraba desconsoladamente, recargada contra la pared de un edificio. Nick y Judy se miraron por unos segundos, luego corrieron a socorrer a la niña ¿Estaba perdida?

—Oye, ¿Estás bien?— Preguntó Judy tratando de estar a su nivel. — ¿Por qué lloras?— La zorrita tardó un poco en reaccionar, al alzar la mirada, no pudo evitar asustarse al ver a los dos policías frente a ella, ¿Había hecho algo malo? No había sido su intención.

—Yo, yo no…— balbuceó la pequeña.

–Tranquila, no vamos a hacerte nada. — Dijo Nick sonriéndole, arrodillándose para verla a los ojos. — ¿Cuál es tu nombre?—

—Me llamo Annette. —

—Hola Annette, ¿Quieres decirme que te sucedió?— inquirió el zorro.

—No les agrado. — Respondió la niña, bajando la mirada.

— ¿A quiénes?—

—A todos mis compañeros del orfanato, casi todos son presas, y los depredadores que hay me odian solo por ser un zorro. — Nick sintió un nudo formándose una garganta, uno grande, uno que casi le impedía respirar.

—Escucha, si ellos no quieren aceptarte solo por eso, entonces son un montón de tontos. — Dijo Nick en cuanto logró calmarse.

—Pero vivo ahí, y todos los días es lo mismo, a veces hasta me roban mi almuerzo. — Agregó secando las lágrimas de sus ojos.

–Mira, sé exactamente cómo te sientes— Habló Nick. —Ser un zorro en esta ciudad no es fácil, y puede que el mundo entero esté en tu contra, pero no significa que tengas que ser lo que los demás creen de ti, mírame a mí, soy un zorro y soy policía -La pequeña niña sonrió ante ese hecho. — No digo que las cosas serán fáciles, pero no te derrotes así ¿De acuerdo?— La pequeña niña asintió. Judy y Nick le ofrecieron acompañarla hasta su "Hogar" no fue necesario, uno de sus cuidadores la estaba buscando, parecían ser animales agradables, a diferencia de varios que Nick había conocido a lo largo de su vida.

Retomaron su camino, el encuentro fue corto, pero aquella pequeña e indefensa niña había tocado el corazón de Nick, se sentía molesto consigo mismo al saber que no podía ayudarla, más aun ya que sabía cómo era ser un zorro en Zootopia, no era sencillo, simplemente no lo era, pero debía dejar de pensar en eso, ahora debía centrar toda su atención en el trabajo. Al llegar al ZPD, Judy y Nick se separaron un poco, evitaban levantar sospechas, pero al entrar por las puertas de cristal el lugar estaba más callado que de costumbre, escuchaban murmullos y todos veían a la pareja de oficiales con melancolía; el corazón de Judy latía a toda capacidad, la mente de Nick maquinaba planes para escapar ¿Los habían descubierto? ¿Cómo? Se habían asegurado de tomar todas las precauciones, de no ser tan obvios, ¿Qué había salido mal? Bogo hablaba con Garraza en la recepción, Nick y Judy tragaron un bulto al verlo, por un momento pensaron en salir corriendo, entonces el búfalo se percató de su presencia, caminó hacia ellos, aunque no con su semblante militar habitual, se veía, triste.

— ¿Pasa algo jefe?— Preguntó Judy temerosa, sus manos temblaban, pero las escondía tras su espalda, Nick no hablaba, solo veía al gran mamífero frente a él.

—Escuchen, no sé cómo decir esto. — Dijo Bogo. —Así que lo haré sin rodeos, eso no significa que no me importe. —Pausó por un momento, dirigiendo toda su atención hacia Nick, éste tragó un bulto y trató de disimular lo más que pudo. —Nick, ésta mañana llegó una carta, suponemos que tu fama como primer zorro policía les hizo saber que enviándola aquí llegaría a ti. Tu madre murió.— Su mente quedó en blanco, fue un shock total, sintió como si su respiración se detuviera junto con los latidos de su corazón, todo su mundo se pausó en ese momento, no veía, no sentía, no escuchaba, se había desconectado por completo del mundo.

Bogo lo miró, podía entender bien cómo reaccionó el zorro, pero no tenía palabras para aminorar el golpe.

—Lo siento mucho. —

* * *

 **Notas de Terra:**

 **¡Hola a todos los lectores de este maravilloso y medio drogado Fanfic! Les habla Terra Natura, yo soy la mente maestra de este escrito (?) xD ok no, Apheront ayudó un poco... Bueno, mucho... ¡De acuerdo! Él redactó casi todo. Pero yo hice la trama :3.**

 **A los lectores de Apheront: Si se dan cuenta, la estructura del capítulo es diferente de lo que acostumbran a leer de este escritor, eso se debe a que editamos el texto a modo de incluir lo mejor de nuestros estilos.**

 **A mis lectores: Ya sé, ya sé. Tengo algo con los sueños.**

 **Estaré dejándoles estas pequeñas notas, para decirles lo que sucedió durante la elaboración del capítulo o para contestar sus preguntas. Me despido.**

 _ **Notas de Apheront:**_

 _ **Heya, volví, como ya les fue dicho aquí arriba, esta es una colaboración, , no es 100% mío, es más como un 40% mío, el resto es de Terra, este extraño y peculiar fic participa en un concurso de un foro, esperamos ganar. En cuanto a ustedes, mejor dicho tú, la persona que lee estas líneas, puedes comentar, dar tu opinión, un pequeño comentario, así saberemos si les gusto, les encantó... O si ahora quieren las cabezas de ambos hehe, bueno eso es todo.**_

 _ **Paz.**_

 _ **PD: Esto no afecta mis fics ya en proceso, las actualizaciones seguirán llegando, el siguiente en actualizarse es "Algo más que una esperanza" ahora sí, es todo.**_


	2. Agridulce Tragedia

_**Heya, estamos de vuelta, con un muy, muuuuuuuuuuuuuy largo capítulo, les sorprendería saber lo que se puede exprimir de un guion bien hecho, pero eso no importa, pasemos a lo importante, capítulo nuevo**_

* * *

El imperturbable firmamento nocturno adornaba el profundo color negro del cielo en el anochecer, aquella oscuridad tan pura, únicamente mancillada por el fulgor de la ciudad bajo ella, luces de edificios, calles, autos, casas, incluso portadas por los animales habitantes de Zootopia, andando por las aceras, con un teléfono en sus manos, en pocas ocasiones poniendo atención al camino frente a ellos, de vez en cuando chocando contra otros animales o simplemente contra un poste, otros individuos que no cometían ese error, preferían mantener la vista al frente, únicamente advirtiendo su objetivo, luego estaban quienes, aunque con la vista al frente, su mente estaba dispersa, divagante, enfocada en otros asuntos completamente ajenos a lo que pasaba en ese momento, animales cuyos pensamientos estaban tan alejados de la realidad que parecía ser que ésta no existía, a simple vista era lo más normal del mundo, sobre todo a esa hora, había cientos de animales que solamente deseaban llegar a casa y descansar, el camino lo ocupaban para pensar en su día, o lo que harían mañana, o esa misma noche al término de su jornada diaria, luego, luego estaba Nick. Caminaba por la acera, una pequeña figura grisácea le hacía compañía, manteniéndose a su paso, aunque no prestando atención en el camino al frente, Judy lo miraba, de manera discreta, pero depositaba toda su atención en él, preguntándose ¿Qué estaba pasando por su mente? No era algo muy difícil de descifrar, después de todo, había sido la noticia más relevante de todo el día.

Nick se repetía una y otra vez lo que Bogo había dicho, irónicamente la voz del búfalo era la misma que rondaba sus pensamientos una, y otra, y otra, y otra vez, cual disco rayado. Pero eso no era lo que lo mantenía en ese estado, Nick estaba fuera de sí, cualquiera que hubiese convivido con él al menos una vez sabría eso, su actitud era lo que lo caracterizaba por encima de todo lo que él representaba, si eso, era como estar en presencia de un animal completamente diferente, ajeno a quien Judy amaba. La madre de Nick había muerto, la misma a quien se negó a ver desde que abandonó su hogar, después de que huyó de él, ella ya no estaba; Nick trataba de entenderlo, se esmeraba en buscar una explicación lógica, pero por más que lo intentaba, simplemente le era imposible sacar las cuentas correctas, ella era prácticamente joven, no tendría más de 48, nadie muere de senectud a esa edad. Había releído la carta varias veces, pero no había ninguna especificación de su muerte, en la carta se expresaba que fue encontrada así sin más, claro que había algo raro detrás de eso, no hacía falta ser un genio para saberlo, pero por alguna razón, Nick ponía todos sus esfuerzos en ignorarlo. La solicitud de asistencia al funeral iba dentro del sobre, el zorro no se negó en aceptar, el permiso ya había sido concedido por Bogo de igual manera, éste se extendió para Judy también, a petición de Nick claro está; el jefe, aunque no lo mostrara muy seguido, tenía corazón, y bien sabía que lo peor que podría hacer en ese momento, era dejar a Nick solo. Ese día había sido el más abrumador y extenuante de la semana, tenía lógica, era Lunes después de todo; empezando nada menos que con la pérfida pesadilla de Judy, seguida por la funesta situación de la huérfana, y para el gran final el deceso de la madre de Nick, el día se había afanado en ser estresante, además de deprimente.

Judy lo observaba, contemplaba cómo aquél optimista, irreverente y a veces fastidioso zorro había perdido toda gracia, toda cosa que le daba significado a su persona, se había esfumado en tan solo unos segundos, en el momento en el que Bogo le dio la noticia, pareció haber matado a Nick, más allá de eso, la coneja se sentía mal por él, en todo el tiempo que habían pasado juntos, incluso antes de entablar una relación, jamás lo había visto de esa manera, tan, tan frío. Era frustrante, era doloroso, más aun ya que ella no podía entender dicho dolor, ella jamás había tenido que pasar por la muerte de un familiar así de cercano, era una hermosa suerte, o una cruel apatía, esa era la desdicha de Judy en esos momentos, lo más tortuoso era no saber cómo aliviarlo, cómo traer de vuelta a Nicholas Wilde, se maldecía a sí misma, puesto que el zorro, sin importar lo mal que pintase la situación, lograba animarla cuando algo iba mal, cuando el cielo era gris y la desgracia enmudecía su sufrimiento, él estaba ahí, ese pequeño rayo de luz anaranjado siempre la animaba, siempre encontraba la forma, ¿Por qué le era tan difícil hacer lo mismo por él?

—Nick yo, lo siento mucho.— Musitó Judy con la mirada baja, finalmente prestando algo de atención en el camino, aunque fuera solo la acera sobre la que caminaba.

–Ya lo dijiste, de hecho, lo has dicho todo el día.— Respondió Nick.

—Lo siento.—

—Y una vez más.—

—Lo…— Estaba por decirlo nuevamente, pero a ese punto, era incluso estúpido lanzar otra disculpa por algo que ella ni siquiera había ocasionado, no era su culpa que la madre del animal que más amaba en el mundo hubiese muerto, pero sentía como si lo fuera. Suspiró antes de continuar. —Escucha, no puedo y no voy a fingir que sé cómo te sientes, no tengo recuerdos de haber experimentado algo como esto, pero sabes que estoy aquí contigo, y que sin importar qué, jamás voy a dejarte.— Dijo la coneja extendiendo la mano con suma delicadeza hacia él.

Estaba asustada, no lograba explicarse el por qué, pero no podía dejar de temblar, sentía que la respuesta de Nick no sería la de siempre, temía ser rechazada por él. Su mano permaneció en el aire por apenas dos segundos, para ella había sido como toda una vida, hasta que sintió el cálido tacto de las almohadillas de las manos del zorro, sostenía su mano con firmeza, aunque también con cariño, deposito un pequeño beso y de nueva cuenta la miró a los ojos.

—Ya sé todo eso, Zanahorias, no tenías por qué decirlo.— Declaró Nick esbozando su sonrisa característica, una pequeña aunque clara señal de que el verdadero Nicholas Wilde seguía con vida.

–Creí que sería mejor que decir "Lo siento" otra vez.— Rió Judy con una sonrisa penosa.

Ninguno logró darse cuenta de en qué momento se detuvieron en plena calle, tampoco se habían percatado que no había nadie transitando la vía pública, ni autos, ni animales, ¿A qué se debía tal tranquilidad? A ninguno le importaba. Nick se arrodilló lentamente, así podría estar a la altura de Judy, él no soportaría ni un momento más sin su coneja, sin suave pelaje gris, sin sus hipnóticos ojos color violeta, sin esas enormes y de alguna manera graciosas orejas gigantes, todo en ella era perfecto para él, sentía que no necesitaba nada más, si estaba con ella, el resto del mundo no importaba. La tomó de la cintura, atrayéndola lo más que pudo a su cuerpo, ella se estremeció, por escasos segundos trató de apartarse, pero su cuerpo se rindió instantáneamente. Estaba nerviosa, era un público después de todo, aunque estaban solos, quien sabe, el destino podría jugarles un broma de muy mal gusto, alguien podría doblar en la esquina y verlos, un malentendido podría ser suficiente para arruinarles la vida. Judy miraba alrededor de forma sutil, tampoco buscaba ofender a Nick, y aunque éste se había percatado del miedo de la coneja hacía ya buen tiempo, no le estaba dando importancia alguna. Judy, aunque asustada, aguardaba impaciente por un contacto familiar con sus labios, en lugar de ello, sintió la cabeza de su compañero hundiéndose en sus pequeños hombros, no, el zorro no estaba llorando, él jamás se permitiría algo así frente a Judy, de hecho, no se lo permitiría frente a nadie, eso era algo que había dejado muy en claro en tiempos pasados, y Judy lo sabía bien, dejando de lado eso, Nick necesitaba consuelo, necesitaba saber que podía aferrarse a algo que jamás lo dejaría, necesitaba sentirse a salvo, aunque fuera solo por un momento. Muy corto fue el lapso de tiempo, tal vez apenas un par de minutos, pero fue tan longevo como horas para los dos, Nick se aferraba con fuerza a la cintura de la coneja, parecía ser que no la volvería a ver nunca más, Judy solo estaba ahí, quieta, acariciando las orejas de Nick una y otra vez, lo hacía con delicadeza, a cada movimiento de su mano sobre la cabeza del zorro, sentía todos sus miedos anteriores volviéndose cada vez más tenues, hasta desaparecer, ahora bien podía llegar la prensa a interrogarlos y le daría exactamente lo mismo. Era uno de los pequeños y perfectos momentos que solo se comparten con la persona que más amas, con quien sabes que nunca va a dejarte y por tanto, es la única persona que puede consolarte, convirtiéndose contra tu voluntad en una necesidad. Y ese momento fue quebrantado sin aviso.

Un disparo.

Las orejas de ambos se alzaron al instante, se separaron y miraron a su alrededor, mientras se revisaban a sí mismos, no había sangre, no había dolor, ni siquiera había gritos, aun. Judy hacia girar sus orejas en todas direcciones, trataba de ubicar el sonido, tenía la esperanza de escucharlo una vez más, Nick trataba de hacer lo mismo, su postura era firme, ya no estaba arrodillado en el suelo; su mano estaba preparada sobre su "arma" él se mantenía delante de Judy, un gesto protector, lo hacía de manera inconsciente, sea como fuere, el sonido de un arma real, era conocido, pero no era común, en la ciudad era muy raro que alguien tuviera balas de plomo, más aun armas capaces de dispararlas, solo los criminales más peligroso las portaban; asesinos, secuestradores, narcotraficantes, entre otros. Por escasos segundos parecía ser que la tranquilidad había vuelto, tal vez se había tratado únicamente del escape de un auto en la oscuridad, el silencio se había manifestado nuevamente, Judy bajó sus orejas, Nick relajó sus sentidos, aparto su mano de su arma, Judy enfundó la suya, ni siquiera se había dado cuenta de en qué momento la retiró de su cinturón, examinaron sus alrededores una vez más, luego intercambiaron miradas, una sonrisa nerviosa adornó el rostro de ambos, Nick estaba dispuesto a decir algo para romper la tensión, la coordinación fue perfecta.

Otro disparo.

Este último resonó en un callejón aledaño, carente de toda luz, vaya suerte.

Quedó más que en claro que no había sido una alucinación, tampoco el sonido de un auto. Ambos desenfundaron sus armas, aproximándose al oscuro pasillo que se encontraba frente a ellos; Judy a penas y lograba ver algo, únicamente la luz de la luna y las estrellas lograba iluminar tenuemente el penumbroso corredor, Nick en cambio, podía ver claramente, ventajas de ser un zorro, pero aun con su formidable visión nocturna, no veía a nadie dentro.

—¿Ves algo?— Preguntó Judy en voz baja.

—No hay nadie ahí.—

—¿Estás seguro?— Inquirió tratando de reconocer algo entre las sombras.

—¿Quién de los dos tiene visión nocturna aquí?— Respondió Nick, dirigiendo una mirada soberbia hacia la coneja, la cual fue reemplazada rápidamente por confusión. –Aun así, escucho gruñidos, quédate aquí Hopps.–

El zorro se alejó de la escena, no sabía a lo que se estaban enfrentando, era mejor contar con algún apoyo. Judy aun dudaba, y de igual manera lograba escuchar gruñidos al fondo del oscuro pasillo, pero no podía ver nada. Mientras que Nick trataba de hacer contacto con la estación mediante su radio, Judy forzó su vista lo más que pudo, trató de ver más allá de lo que la densa oscuridad le permitía; escuchaba los gruñidos haciéndose más fuertes, más violentos, entonces escuchó algo más, un grito, y ahí logro ver algo, justo al fondo del callejón, apareciendo de la nada un animal de estatura pequeña, lentamente estaba siendo acorralado por uno mucho más grande, a juzgar por los gruñidos, era más que claro que no había buenas intenciones detrás de todo eso. Judy debía reaccionar, y debía hacerlo rápido, cuando Nick giró su cabeza hacia ella, solo alcanzó a ver su rabo de algodón entrando en el callejón. La pequeña víctima no podía hacer nada para defenderse, era una sentencia a muerte, Judy no podía permitirlo; guiándose únicamente por sus oídos logró separar al agresor de la víctima, no había claridad respecto a contra qué estaba peleando, pero le bastaba contar con su ubicación.

Con una agilidad impresionante, Judy rodó hasta terminar en una posición beneficiosa para ella, apunto hacia donde sus orejas le indicaban, los gruñidos se intensificaron, podía adivinar que esa cosa, sea lo que fuere, ahora la estaba mirando, pero ella no titubeo, había una ventaja al no poder ver al animal frente a ella, no podía intimidarla con su apariencia. Sin perder un segundo más, Judy disparó, pero aun lograba escuchar quejidos provenientes del agresor, rápidamente recargó su arma y disparó nuevamente, no logró ver donde habían acertado los dardos, pero estaba claro que había salvado la vida de la víctima.

Judy se relajó, suspiro aliviada y se reincorporó, abrió uno de los bolsillos en su cinturón topándose con una pequeña lámpara, la luz ilumino al instante la zona frente a ella, vio lo que había hecho, era una gran pantera la que estaba en el suelo, completamente sedada, los dardos habían acertado en su cuello y en su pecho; la coneja se estremeció al pensar lo que le pudo haber pasado si no hubiese acertado los dos disparos, afortunadamente el mamífero era lo suficientemente grande como para no fallar, una vez más suspiró aliviada, una tranquilidad que no duró mucho tiempo; escuchó un pequeño quejido cerca de la escena, rápidamente oriento la luz de la linterna hacia el origen del sonido, había olvidado a la víctima.

Ahí estaba, recargado contra la pared, tratando de normalizar su pulso, inhalando y exhalando una y otra vez, Judy abrió los ojos por completo, era otro conejo, pelaje gris casi igual al de ella, con franjas negras adornando algunas partes de su cuerpo, vistiendo una camisa naranja desgarrada por la parte inferior y un pantalón de mezclilla bañado en sangre, la pata derecha contaba con zarpazos aparentemente profundos, la sangre era abundante, y mucho. Judy corrió a socorrerlo, colocó la lámpara en su boca, dejando así sus manos libres, una vez más abrió un bolsillo de su cinturón, esta vez mostrando unas pequeñas tijeras, de las cuales Nick se había burlado en innumerables ocasiones, ahora estaba siendo de gran ayuda. Judy cortó una parte de su uniforme y la usó para cubrir la herida del conejo frente a ella, éste no pudo evitar gritar al sentir la presión sobre su pierna, pero al menos la sangre dejó de brotar.

—Esa estuvo cerca.— Dijo con la voz cortada, tratando de aliviar el dolor.

—Demasiado, mi compañero y yo pasábamos por aquí, estarías muerto ahora, ¿Qué fue lo que pasó?– Preguntó Judy al terminar de vendar la pierna del pequeño mamífero.

—Yo, caminaba por aquí, de la nada escuché dos disparos y él apareció, rasguño mi pierna y solo pude arrastrarme hasta que me acorraló en este lugar—Explicó desviando la mirada. Muy en el fondo, Judy agradecía enormemente que la pantera lo hubiese atacado, pues de no ser así posiblemente los habría visto.

—¿Solo así? ¿Sin más?— Inquirió sorprendida, ayudando al conejo a levantarse del suelo.

—Así es, estoy seguro de no haber hecho nada malo.—

—Está bien, es solo que, cosas así no pasan muy seguido en esta ciudad, lamento que haya tenido que pasar por eso señor…—

—Black, Joe Black, abogado.—

—Oficial Judy Hopps, mucho gusto, es muy raro ver otros conejos aquí en la ciudad.—Dijo Judy mientras caminaba hacia la salida del callejón sosteniendo al conejo.

—Bueno, estoy aquí por negocios.—Explicó. Éste avanzaba dando pequeños saltos al no poder apoyar su pierna en el suelo.

—Descuide, mi compañero seguramente ya llamó a la estación, no tardarán en venir, estarás bien.— Aseguró dejando descansar a su acompañante en la pared a lado de ellos. La mente de Judy estaba tan ocupada pensando en lo que había pasado con aquella pantera, trataba de razonar aquellos gruñidos, no se había percatado hasta ese momento, pero el depredador ni había dicho ni una sola palabra, simplemente aquellos sonidos bestiales escapando de sus fauces en la oscuridad.

Algo de pronto saltó a su mente, aunque era imposible, habían descartado toda posibilidad desde hacía tres años. ¿Podría ser?

—Joe, acaso ese animal…— Las orejas de Judy se levantaron al tope al ver al conejo nuevamente, éste la miraba fijamente, embelesado por la figura de la coneja bajo la luz de la luna, sus ojos, su cintura y aquellas llamativas orejas. Él estaba fuera de sí, admirando el singular mamífero que le había salvado la vida, sus orejas estaban bajas, el dolor en su pierna parecía haber desaparecido y sus ojos no podían apartarse del rostro de Judy, eso fue lo que más lo cautivo, la nariz rosada y los distintos tonos de gris en su cuello y en su cabeza, parecía no haber visto nada igual antes, nada igual a Judy.

—¿Señor Black?— Dijo Judy al notar el prolongado silencio y la imperturbable y algo molesta mirada del conejo, ésta situación se había tornado incómoda para Judy, aunque hacía su mayor esfuerzo en ignorarlo, aún tenía un par de cosas por las cuales preocuparse, en primera estaba asegurarse de llevar a la pantera al ZPD y la segunda, asegurarse de que su nuevo admirador no sucumbiera ante la pérdida de sangre.– Los paramédicos no deben tardar, solo espere aquí y…—

—No.— Interrumpió Joe, apoyando su brazo en la pared. —Aprecio mucho su interés oficial, pero estaré bien.— Por un momento parecía que otro conejo había reemplazado a Joe, ignoró por completo a Judy y salto a salto comenzó a alejarse, Judy por alguna razón no lo detuvo, solo se mantuvo estática, mirando a la nada, había algo en ese conejo, tal vez su suave pelaje, aquellas extrañas franjas negras recorriéndole el cuerpo o esos claros ojos azules, no se explicaba qué, cómo o por qué, pero la hacía sentir paz, era todo lo contrario a lo que tendría en unos momentos.

Judy se relajó, al fin todo había terminado, dicha tranquilidad se esfumó al mirar hacia el frente; un brillo incandescente la cegó por unos instantes, en cuanto sus ojos se acostumbraron a la luz logró distinguir las patrullas al final del callejón, las luces azules y rojas adornando las paredes y varios oficiales a la espera de órdenes, Judy tendría mucho que explicar.

Esa fue la noche más larga que hubieran vivido.

A la mañana siguiente el día no presagiaba ser mejor que el anterior, pero era prometedor, prometía ser extraordinario, distinto a todo lo que habían vivido en el pasado.

El cielo grisáceo anunciando la inminente lluvia dentro de algunas horas, el rocío matinal perlando pequeñas gotas de agua en las hojas de los árboles o en el césped de los jardines, una combinación alegre y lúgubre, pocos animales se encontraban en las calles, el mal clima era una excusa para dormir un poco más, era algo que Nick siempre aprovechaba, cualquier cosa que pudiese darle algunas horas más de descanso antes de tener que levantarse e ir al ZPD, ojalá fuera uno de esos días, ojalá fuera uno como cualquier otro, pero no era así.

La mañana fue callada, al igual que el viaje en tren; tal como se anunciaba, hubo lluvia, qué apropiado para un funeral, y éste aun ni siquiera daba inicio. En muchas ocasiones Nick había pensado en solicitar unas vacaciones, tenía suficientes días acumulados a lo largo de los años que llevaba trabajando en la estación, acumulados a causa de la inmarcesible adicción de Judy al trabajo, ella bien sabía que les hacía falta un tiempo lejos de todo eso, de todo el estrés, de todos los gritos y regaños sin sentido de Bogo, pero se sentía cómoda en el ZPD, ahora se sentía abrumada por los acontecimientos recientes, Nick la molestó con vacaciones durante mucho tiempo, ella siempre se negó, era triste saber que la madre de su compañero tuvo que morir para tenerlas, así no se imaginaba que serían sus primeras vacaciones juntos.

En el tren a penas y hablaron, solo preguntas completamente ajenas al motivo del viaje ¿Dónde están nuestros asientos? ¿Trajiste el equipaje? Solo cosas así, el resto fue solo silencio, de vez en cuando perturbado por los ronquidos de Nick o los tarareos de Judy. El mal clima permanecía en el exterior, las gotas de lluvia arremetían contra las ventanas distorsionando la vista del paisaje al otro lado del cristal, mientras Judy se repetía las mismas interrogantes una y otra vez ¿Tanto la amaba? ¿Por qué nunca habló de ella? Preguntas las cuales esperaba responder al llegar a su destino.

La llegada a la estación fue igual de silenciosa, como el resto del día, únicamente adornada por la lluvia. Después de todo el alboroto del viaje, lo siguiente era acudir a la residencia de la fallecida, mera formalidad claro está, y Nick debía cumplir con ella, aunque para Judy era difícil ignorar la tensión que iba en aumento en su compañero, aquella ansiedad, aquél miedo que se había manifestado desde que se les fue dada la noticia, siempre había estado ahí, pero ahora, era más fuerte que antes, ella tenía miedo de hablar, temía que una palabra fuera de lugar empeorase el ánimo de Nick, temía romperlo, aquello de lo que el zorro tanto se resguardaba detrás de sus estafas, de sus sonrisas simplonas y de ese fastidioso sentido del humor, temía verlo herido, por lo tanto, el silencio era su mejor amigo.

Habían paraguas adornando las calles, todos los animales buscaban refugio de la lluvia, Nick y Judy no eran la excepción, estaban cerca de su destino, Nick miraba a su alrededor, los recuerdos de ese lugar, dormidos y ocultos por tanto tiempo en lo más profundo de su memoria empezaban a aflorar nuevamente, no eran buenos recuerdos, en su rostro podía verse; constantemente Judy lo miraba de reojo, vigilaba la estabilidad emocional de su compañero, aunque sin estar segura de lo que haría si se presentaba un problema, prefería no pensar en eso, solo debía seguir adelante.

Ambos debían mantener el contacto romántico al mínimo, era como todos los días al salir en público, estaba acostumbrados y tenían experiencia en ello, era lo único realmente familiar en ese lugar, el miedo de ser descubiertos.

Al fin llegaron, se detuvieron frente al despojo de lo que podría llamarse una casa; la casa era igual que el zorro la recordaba, su madre no se había esforzado en arreglar aquél hueco junto a la puerta que él causo cuando soñó con ser piloto de carreras. Se quedó congelado, el desasosiego sobre su persona era abrumador al contemplar su antiguo hogar, si es que aún podía llamarlo así, ahora llegaba la duda ¿Entrar o no entrar? En ese lugar había pasado tantas experiencias tan desagradables y otras muy difíciles de olvidar; la mujer a quien había ido a velar solía caminar en los pisos detrás de esos muros, la mujer que le permitió llegar a ese mundo, la misma que le dio la espalda años atrás. Nick sentía un gran nudo formándose en su garganta, sentía como si sus patas estuviesen fijas al suelo, privándolo de todo movimiento, se sentía vulnerable, pero ahí estaba ella, Judy, siempre a su lado, siempre apoyándolo en todo, era tiempo de afrontar los fantasmas de su pasado y seguir adelante.

Entraron por la puerta principal, ésta rechinó al abrirse, las viejas bisagras, oxidadas apenas lograban sostener la puerta, el aire a madera podrida llenó la nariz de ambos y una gran corriente de viento los golpeó al entrar, seguramente proveniente del fondo de la casa.

—¿Nick?— Dijo Judy una vez se encontraron dentro.

—Yo, necesito un tiempo a solas.— Solicitó sonriente, una sonrisa falsa, eso estaba claro.

—Está bien, te esperaré en la sala.— En cuanto la mano de la coneja lo abandonó, Nick se sintió desprotegido, pero no podía depender de ella para superar esto, debía hacerlo por sí mismo, aunque no por ello era más fácil, por el contrario, era más difícil.

Era como una pesadilla, el camino se alargaba tres pasos más cada vez que él avanzaba uno, los pasillos parecían no tener fin, la madera rechinaba bajo sus pies, los cuadros colgados en las paredes amenazaban con caer, pero en medio de toda su incertidumbre, lograba encontrar confort en cosas familiares, algo tan simple como una pequeña escultura con forma de dragón que en más de una ocasión le había causado pesadillas, una vieja radio, haciéndole compañía a un televisor, ambos llenos de polvo, daba la ilusión de que el lugar llevaba años vacío, no le sorprendería, pero eso era imposible, la notificación de su madre indicaba que su deceso había sido hace tan solo dos días, pero aun con todas esas capas de polvo y tierra adornando hasta el último rincón de la casa, todo seguía igual, todo estaba en su lugar, a excepción de un objeto, la lámpara de lava de mamá, el recuerdo lo golpeó con fuerza, las imágenes regresaron a su mente, arremetiendo como granizo en una noche lluviosa de invierno, pero no se permitiría colapsar, no mientras Judy estuviese en el edificio también, tenía que ser fuerte, por más dolorosos que pudiesen llegar a ser dichos recuerdos.

A como pudo logró mantener la calma y siguió adelante. Subió por las escaleras, éstas crujían en cuanto el zorro depositaba el peso sobre los escalones, frente a él se encontró una puerta, estaba entreabierta, lentamente Nick la abrió, era su habitación, la cama estaba tendida, la pequeña cómoda estaba intacta, con todos los juguetes que el recordaba, todos y cada uno de ellos en su lugar, y su uniforme de scout colgaba a lado del armario, era como ver una fotografía, no había nada fuera de lugar, su madre debió dejarlo así, depositando en aquella habitación vacía toda su esperanza en que algún día, su hijo regresaría, vaya ingenua, no estaba en sus planes volver, nunca lo pensó ni por un momento, solo una tragedia como esa podría obligarlo a regresar a tan amargos recuerdos.

El día que dejó su hogar fue el más difícil de toda su vida, sí, todo como si hubiese sido ayer, se veía a sí mismo regresando de la escuela, evitando a todos los animales en el camino, odiaba ser víctima de burlas y abusos, pero qué podía hacer, era un zorro después de todo, era algo natural, era algo que tendría que soportar por el resto de su vida. Era tarde, la posición del sol lo decía, su madre aguardaba por él en la sala, no había preocupación en su rostro, había ira, frustración, todo excepto compasión, todo excepto amor, así había sido desde que el padre de Nick murió, Luisa, su madre, había cambiado por completo, ya no era la compasiva y misericordiosa hembra que lo había consolado toda la noche después de la tragedia con los scouts, no, ahora era cruel, despiadada, podría decirse que había perdido interés en la vida misma; Nick temía regresar a su hogar, pero debía hacerlo pese a que su mejor y de hecho único amigo en ese entonces, Finnick, le había ofrecido un lugar en la gran ciudad, una cama, comida, y seguridad garantizada, todo por ayudarlo a conseguir dinero, sonaba bien, pero parte del pequeño zorro no quería alejarse de su madre, aunque dicho sentimiento, se desvanecía más y más con el pasar de los días. Finalmente Nick había llegado a casa, los gritos de su madre resonaron por toda la sala, el zorrito trató de huir hasta su habitación, aunque Luisa nunca lo dejaba escapar con tanta facilidad, Nick recordaba a la perfección cómo su madre tomó la lámpara de lava, aquél obsequio de cumpleaños que él tanto se esforzó en conseguir y lo arrojó con furia hacia él, recordaba los trozos de vidrio saltando y cortando su piel, era algo que jamás iba a olvidar.

Habían sido suficientes emociones por un día, era más de lo que podía soportar, el zorro se dispuso a regresar a la sala, no tenía intención de permanecer por más tiempo en el lugar en el que destruyeron su infancia, simplemente se alejó, una vez más, para nunca regresar.

Judy aguardaba por él, mirando hacia fuera; la lluvia había cesado, aunque el cielo permanecía con aquél tono grisáceo, presagiando una tormenta segura con el pasar del tiempo, veía varios animales a través de la ventana, en su mayoría zorros, los pequeños jugueteando por ahí, sin la menor idea de lo que estaba pasando, aun conservaban esa inocencia, por otro lado estaban los adultos, conversando entre ellos, seguramente nada importante, luego los familiares de Nick, era fácil diferenciarlos del resto, después de todo, eran los únicos que estaban llorando.

Escuchó entrar a su compañero, rápidamente giró la cabeza para corroborarlo, sonriendo ante tal hecho.

—¿Cómo va todo?— Preguntó Judy sonriente.

—Bien, la casa está completamente intacta, al parecer nadie ha tocado nada desde su deceso.—Respondió dejando descansar una de sus manos sobre su cabeza, a la par que examinaba los techos sobre ellos. –A decir verdad, dudo mucho que hayan tocado algo desde antes que ella muriera.— Bromeó dejando escapar una pequeña carcajada, a Judy le daba gusto que su buen humor regresara poco a poco, pero le resultaba de mal gusto el comentario. La coneja le dirigió una mirada reprochante y éste respondió con una sonrisa sarcástica, típico del zorro.

—¿No quieres ir a hablar con ellos?— Preguntó la coneja refiriéndose a los familiares del zorro en el exterior.

—No, puede esperar a mañana.— Respondió con frialdad, la cual se encargó de disfrazar al instante con una falsa sonrisa. —Mejor hay que ir a conseguir algo de comer, ¿Te parece?, Muero de hambre.—

Judy no protestó, se esforzaba en entender las múltiples emociones que experimentaba en ese momento, entendía que no era fácil para él, tal vez caminado un poco, lograría apartar su mente de todo eso.

Por el camino, aunque siempre separados uno el otro, siempre asegurándose de no levantar ninguna sospecha, sobre todo con tantos zorros merodeando. Nick se encargó de mostrarle a Judy todos sus lugares favoritos de la infancia, la mayoría solían tener que ver con comida, por desgracia, ya ninguno era como en el pasado, pero el zorro recordaba bien donde se suponía que debían estar, era deprimente, Nick esperaba tomar uno que otro bocadillo, era una pena que ya nada siguiera como antes, afortunadamente, había algo que al parecer no había cambiado, un pequeño mercado, siempre abundante en fruta y comida para depredadores, era mejor que nada.

Judy tenía la intención de preparar algo para Nick, y ya que era una experta para seleccionar verduras y ese tipo de cosas, sabía bien qué debía buscar, el zorro, por otro lado, logró conseguir una manzana, suficiente para saciar su hambre, al menos por un tiempo. El ambiente ahí no era tan lúgubre como en casa de su difunta madre, aun había algo de alegría, toda esa dicha y tranquilidad, se desvanecieron en cuanto logró divisar una figura conocida, un castor ¿Por qué sería importante? Él era Barry, el mismo que lideró el abuso en su intento fallido por unirse a los exploradores, el que le colocó el bozal y lo hizo perder fe en el mundo, el que le hizo perder fe en sí mismo. Dejó caer la manzana, pero no se quedó petrificado, buscó a Judy y disimuladamente la tomó del brazo.

—¡Hey! ¡¿Qué haces?!— Protesto confundida.

—Se hace tarde, debemos irnos.— Respondió tirando de ella nuevamente, hasta que una voz detrás de ellos los detuvo.

—¡Pero si es Nicholas Wilde! El zorro que quiso entrar en los exploradores, qué tiempos.— Un escalofrío recorrió el cuerpo de Nick, aun a pesar de la edad, sabía bien de quien era esa voz. Lentamente se dio la vuelta, soltando a Judy de la manera más discreta que pudo, y así, encaró al castor.

"Maldita sea"

—Hola Barry.— Saludó con seriedad, aunque también ansioso.

—Oye, lamento mucho lo de tu madre, era una gran persona.—

—Sí, igual yo.— "No tienes ni la menor idea de lo que estás hablando"

—Y creo que es algo tarde pero, también quería disculparme por lo que pasó aquella vez, éramos niños, y no sabíamos lo que hacíamos- Explicó bajando la mirada, de alguna manera logró que Nick bajara la guardia.

—No, no hay problema, todo está en el pasado- Respondió el zorro, sorprendido por la actitud del castor, no era nada de lo que recordaba. Judy trataba de entender algo, pero era simplemente imposible, hasta que Nick respondió con un ademán "Te lo contaré luego"

—No, escúchame, lo he pensado, ha pasado mucho tiempo, y la verdad es que te lastimé demasiado, no tenía razón alguna para hacerlo, tú solo eras un niño con un sueño, debimos pensar antes de actuar, y si me lo permites, quiero hacer algo para arreglar las cosas.— Palabras honestas, así sonaban aquellas, Nick quedó en shock, no esperaba nada así en ese viaje, jamás lo admitiría, pero aun en ese momento en el que volvió a ver a Barry, tenía miedo, miedo por todo lo que pasó, pero ahora, parecía ser que en verdad todo había quedado en el pasado.

—Vaya, no sé qué decir.—Soltó el zorro con incredulidad.

—No tienes que decir nada... ¡Acabas de caer en la broma más antigua del libro! ¡Por Dios Nick! ¡Vamos!— El castor empezó a reír de manera desagradable —¡Fue lo más emocionante que hice de niño! Aun me recuerdan como el que le puso el bozal a Nicholas Piberius Wilde.— Nick apretó su puño con gran ímpetu, la fuerza había sido suficiente para que sus garras se incrustasen en su propia mano, pero con la sangre que brotó de las heridas, logró liberar la tensión acumulada, abrió la mano, la sangre goteó hasta el suelo, se dio media vuelta y con la dignidad que le quedaba se marchó. —Bienvenido de vuelta, zorro.— Soltó el castor antes de seguir con su camino.

Judy corrió detrás de Nick, la ira en su pequeño ser la hacía sentir que explotaría en cualquier momento, pero no era el lugar adecuado para hacer una escena de ese tipo, al igual que Nick, tuvo que guardarlo para sí misma.

La coneja no tardó en alcanzarlo, pero una vez más, Nick no parecía él mismo, en esta ocasión, Judy no considero que el silencio pudiera ser lo mejor, temerosa e insegura, logró juntar el valor suficiente para hablar.

—¿Estás bien?— Preguntó inocente.

—Sí, solo —Suspiró— Sabes lo que me hicieron, y cómo me afectó.—Respondió bajando la velocidad de su paso, la melancolía en sus palabras era clara.

—Al menos ahora tienes alguien con quién desahogarte.— Señaló la coneja, dirigiéndole una sonrisa comprensiva.

—No sé qué habría hecho si no estuvieras aquí conmigo.—

—Nick, sabes que yo siempre estaré para ti.—

—Y te lo agradezco más de lo que te puedes imaginar, pero, Judy, mañana sepultaran a mi madre, mi familia estará ahí y seguramente querrán saber quién eres.—

—Les diré que eres mi mejor amigo y mi compañero de trabajo, todo sin rodeos.— Respondió golpeando el hombro del zorro, entendía bien la angustia de Nick, ella también la sentía después de todo, pero no por ello dejaría de darle soporte a su pareja, jamás dejaría de hacerlo.

—Exacto, coneja muy astuta.—

—Torpe zorro.—

* * *

 **Notas de Terra:**

 **Como siempre, la redacción de este capítulo pertenece 99% a Apheront, así como la trama me pertenece un 99%. Fuera de eso no tengo nada qué decir, el capítulo habla por sí mismo, salvo que este quizá sea uno de los capítulos más largos. Y bueno, pequeños, responderé algunos de los reviews, si gustan dejarme alguna nota pueden hacerlo con el hashtag #TerraIsLoveTerraIsLife. (?) No me crean -inserte cara de trol aquí.- solo tiene que decir "Para Terra.":**

 **Anna Frozen Free: También tenemos una excelente competencia contra ustedes, veremos si la crueldad le gana al romance o viceversa ;).**

 **Terra: No te preocupes, qué guapa por cierto 7u7 (?)**

 **JudyHopps28: Las leyes tienen el propósito de proteger a los ciudadanos así como asegurar el bienestar de la natalidad y la pureza de las especies. Algo así como, en nuestro mundo, una sociedad racista u homofóbica (Digo homofóbica porque al incluir las leyes que prohíben el ínter-especie pensé en que la homosexualidad antes estaba prohibida).**

 **SavageWaiter: Bueno, fue un sueño, la verdad es que la ley solo le permite a las masas hacer lo que quieran por 20 minutos con los criminales, y ya que se les ha enseñado que el ínter-especie es malo, deciden golpearlos. Algunos hasta morir, como en el sueño de Judy.**

 **SpyTaku299: De hecho yo tuve un sueño parecido, y todo era muy violento aunque parecía realidad, en el fondo de mi sabía que se trataba de un sueño, aunque no estaba muy convencida. Quise plasmar algo similar aquí, pero recuerda que si en tu sueño te matan, despiertas (He... Claro que no lo aprendí de "El origen"... ¿Cómo podrías pensarlo? :v). Así que el primero en morir debía ser Nick.**

 **ThePhantomPain02: ¡No puedes acusarme de nada! (?) En realidad, como ya te dije, solo leo el primer capítulo de eclipse, es que son muchos y yo muy floja :c. Jaja, de hecho, el equipo funciona así, soy la de la historia y Apheront hace la magia. Sin él, la historia no tendría gracia.**

 **A los que les rompimos el corazón: No esperen que sea la única vez en la que somos así de cueles, esperen, aún hay más ;D.**

 _ **Notas de Apheront:**_

 _ **Bueno creo que con lo de arriba es más que suficiente, mi enérgica compañera se encarga de responder los comentarios, así que, empiezo a preguntarme por qué sigo apareciendo aquí al fondo, meh, supongo que me gusta andar de fastidioso, bueno, esperamos les haya gustado, entretenido, o al menos les haya dado algo qué hacer, escribir este fic en particular es especialmente divertido, y agradeceríamos que pudiesen comentar, no cuesta nada, es gratis, y por cada comentario Terra comerá una moneda (Mentira) Ojalá puedan comentar, así sabremos si les gustó, les encantó... O si ya perdimos el poco respeto que teníamos c:**_

 _ **Paz.**_


	3. Chapter 3

_**Heya. De vuelta con este fic, que a decir verdad debió ser actualizado hace como una semana o dos, peeeeero más vale tarde que nunca, y estoy subiendo esto a la carrera, pero de igual manera, ha llegado! Wooo.**_

* * *

La mañana había llegado, viento hondeando los árboles, sacudiendo las hojas en las ramas, el frío matinal helando hasta la última de las ventanas de la casa, haciendo que los cristales parecieran ser delgadas cortinas de hielo, sostenidas únicamente por la madera del marco. La puerta mal cerrada permitía el paso a los susurros del viento, las grietas en los muros impedían que el calor se conservase dentro, los lúgubres pasillos sin vestigio de luces, daban la ilusión de un gran túnel oscuro, con un destino incierto al final, la madera vieja en el suelo, rechinando a pesar de no tener a nadie encima, la casa amenazaba con caerse a pedazos en cualquier momento, sin embargo, de alguna extraña manera, las dos únicas almas que había dentro, se regocijaban con un extraño sentimiento de paz, ambos, acurrucados plácidamente en la habitación de invitados, con las frazadas cubriéndolos hasta el cuello, se daban la espalda mutuamente, resultado de los involuntarios movimientos de sus cuerpos en mitad de la noche.

Un zorro y una coneja, compartiendo lecho, un acto por sí solo aberrante, si por una mala broma del destino alguien llegase a descubrirlos, ellos estaban al tanto de ello, su vida diaria era un interminable juego de ruleta rusa, hasta la fecha, las cámaras del revolver habían estado vacías, pero tanto Nick como Judy, temían el día en el que el percutor finalmente golpease la bala; temían por sus vidas, pero hasta ahora, ninguno se había echado para atrás, nada le costaría a Nick escapar y abandonar a Judy, nada le costaría a ella solicitar una reubicación y dejar a Zootopia en el pasado, la salida era muy simple, pero lo que sentían el uno por el otro era suficientemente fuerte como para sobrellevar las consecuencias que tarde o temprano sabían que iban a llegar, la única manera en que podrían vivir juntos sin temor a los perjuicios de los animales, sería huyendo de la ciudad. Desde que comenzaron a estar juntos, el zorro había estado investigando acerca de las relaciones inter-especie, todo lo que había encontrado era abrumador, turbas, homicidios, secuestros, ¿Es eso todo lo que el futuro podría depararles? La idea de una vida sumida en el temor no era prometedora, y no podía hacerle eso a Judy, ella merecía más, merecía ser feliz, vivir sin temor a nada ni a nadie solo por amar a otro animal, la esperanza menguaba, las opciones mermaban, la desesperación aumentaba y la dicha con la que habían iniciado su relación, enmudecía con el tiempo, hasta que, entre todo el odio y repulsión hacia las parejas inter-especie que se presumía en Zootopia, el zorro dio con algo, nunca comentado a Judy, ni siquiera por error; las redes sociales de Zootopia disfrazaban muy bien lo estrictas que eran, retenían la información que se consideraba aberrante para la ciudad, Nick, hasta la fecha, no se explicaba cómo, pero encontró información muy interesante sobre otras ciudades, después de todo, la fabulosa ciudad en la que cualquiera podía ser lo que quisiera, no era la única gran urbe de animales, había más, en otros países, en otros continentes, varias de ellas no mostraban desdén alguno hacia lo que en Zootopia se pintaba como un pecado capital; Lobos con jaguares, osos con rinocerontes, conejos y zorros, no todo estaba perdido, no todo era oscuridad, el agitado mar de su relación empezaba a serenarse, y por una vez, mostraba esperanza en el horizonte. Aún no lo hablaba con Judy, no sería prudente poner más presión en sus hombros, por el momento, las cosas debían seguir su curso, hasta que la oportunidad se presentase, él bien sabía que tarde o temprano llegaría.

La coneja abrió los ojos lentamente, la ventana de la habitación se encontraba frente a ella, Judy esperaba recibir el inmediato golpe de los rayos del sol en su rostro, encandilando sus ojos, y calentando su piel a través del pelaje, no fue así, la tormenta del día anterior se había extendido, las gotas de agua arremetiendo contra el cristal eran prueba de ello, el agua escurría por breves segundos antes de ser bombardeada por más gotas de agua. Era, irónicamente, el escenario perfecto para un funeral, el mismísimo cielo parecía estar llorando la pérdida de la zorra, el cielo grisáceo, extendiéndose hasta donde el ojo podía ver, no había ni el más mínimo rastro de color azul en las alturas, si bien la lluvia traía consigo una belleza majestuosa, fomentaba la depresión, la lúgubre falta de color en el cielo, el viento soplando y las continuas lágrimas que descendían desde las nubes.

Judy contempló por algunos segundos más aquél espectáculo, empezaba a tener efecto en ella y no era uno positivo; empezaba a recordar las múltiples pesadillas que había tenido, todas las ocasiones en las que vio a Nick morir frente a ella, sintió un nudo formándose en su garganta, estrujó su pecho tratando de mitigar tal sensación, no podía darse el lujo de ser afectada por algo así, era solo lluvia, además, debía ser fuerte, el animal que dormía a escasos centímetros de ella lo necesitaba, la necesitaba a ella.

Finalmente apartó la vista de la ventana, dio una vuelta sobre sí misma, rodando sobre las sábanas de la cama hasta cambiar de vista, ahora tenía de frente la espalda del zorro; debido a los recientes movimientos de Judy, la cobija que cubría el cuerpo de ambos se había recorrido hacia abajo, su compañero estaba de espaldas a ella, su larga cola los separaba, era algo curioso, siempre al dormir Judy estaba segura de ver la cola del zorro sobresaliendo de la parte inferior del colchón, pero todas las mañanas era igual, de alguna manera, terminaba arriba, se había vuelto un juego divertido, ver si algún día Nick despertaría tal y como durmió la noche anterior, le alegraba saber que aún a pesar de todo el desasosiego de sus noches, al despertar siempre habría un motivo para sonreír.

Examinó a Nick por unos momentos, estaba aferrado a una almohada, y su cuerpo, aunque inactivo, se veía más tenso que nunca, la coneja aun trataba de ponerse en el lugar del zorro, pero parte de ella agradecía no saber cómo era estar en esa situación, sea como fuere, no le dio más rodeos al asunto, en lugar de ello, una idea rondó su mente, una manera en la que lograría calmarlo o en todo caso lo haría saltar de la cama, Judy sonrió, cualquiera de los dos resultados sería jubiloso, si lograba calmarlo, sería más fácil sobrellevar el resto del día y si salía disparado de la cama, bueno, había algo que Judy disfrutaba al trabajar con Nick, una pequeña característica, que según su compañero, todos los zorros compartían, pero a los ojos de la coneja la manera en la que Nick lo hacía era única; cuando un zorro se sobresaltaba, tenía una extraña manera de saltar, arqueaban la espalda y saltaban con las cuatro patas en el aire, era un espectáculo digno de admiración, claro, por no decir que era vergonzoso, en más de una ocasión la idea de sorprender a Nick mientras éste se duchaba había abordado los pensamientos de Judy, todo con tal de verlo saltar, pensar en todo eso había sido suficiente para alegrarle la mañana.

Lentamente y con cuidado, acercó su mano hasta el miembro rojizo que los separaba, bien sabía ella que en todo el mundo animal, había dos puntos sensibles en todo animal, uno de ellos era el interior de las orejas y el otro era la cola, palpar alguno de ellos, llegaba a tener un significado pasional; Judy estaba al tanto de eso gracias a un pequeño libro que encontró entre las pertenencias de Nick, se había esmerado en borrar todas las imágenes que quedaron en su mente, pero ese dato había resultado muy interesante, era lo único salvable entre todo el festival de posiciones y juegos sexuales que había página tras página; un escalofrío recorrió la espalda de Judy al recordar eso, pero de igual manera siguió con su labor, al fin y al cabo, Judy quería jugar un poco. Con sus dedos, rozó delicadamente la superficie de la cola, hondeaba el pelaje al igual que el viento hondeaba el trigo en días de cosecha, las acciones de Judy ocasionaron movimientos involuntarios en el apéndice frente a ella, meros reflejos, ella tuvo que morderse la lengua con tal de no reír, no podía dejar que algo así terminara con su jugada. Luego de un rato, decidió probar un poco más su suerte, intensificó el tacto, pasando de simplemente acariciar el pelaje a tomar la cola de Nick entre sus patas, dio un par de apretones, y acercó su rostro, y su mejilla pudo sentir el suave tacto del pelaje anaranjado, la sensación era embriagante, ninguno de sus peluches igualaría nunca a Nick, no quería apartarse de él, hasta que un movimiento brusco la obligó a hacerlo. El zorro estaba despierto, miraba a Judy en confusión, sorpresa y también, vergüenza, sus mejillas, más rojas que su pelaje, y la mirada que dirigía hacia la coneja a lado de ella, inusual como nunca nadie antes la había visto, cabía mencionar que, las relaciones íntimas entre la pareja no habían tenido lugar nunca, desde que comenzaron a salir, las noches románticas eran algo común, costumbre de su día a día, pero no iba más allá de los besos y los abrazos, aun a pesar de ser el único momento del día en el que nadie podía verlos, resguardados en la seguridad de su hogar, apartados de todos los ojos curiosos, el miedo siempre estaba presente; tanto Nick como Judy tenían su temporada de apareamiento, a cómo podían lograban sobrellevarlo, cada uno por su propio lado, pero jamás entablando contacto íntimo, jamás habían tenido relaciones, después de todo, si una pareja inter-especie es aborrecida, ¿Cómo se le trataría a un producto de ésta?

—¡Nick! Yo, yo no, no quería, no quise…— Balbuceaba la coneja, desvió la mirada y tomó una de sus orejas por encima de su hombro, la frotaba constantemente, era la misma rutina cada vez que se ponía nerviosa.

Trataba de pensar en alguna excusa o algún motivo válido para tal falta de respeto, pero antes de poder decir algo más, fue interrumpida por el zorro, no exactamente con palabras, fueron sus labios los que clamaron a Judy, la demandaban con voracidad, aunque había algo mal, algo era diferente, ¿Qué había en ese beso? Miedo, amor, Pasión. La besaba como si fuera la última vez que la tendría en sus brazos, como si algo, o alguien estuviese tratando de alejarla de él, la abrazaba con fuerza, temía no ser suficientemente fuerte para retenerla, para mantenerla consigo, temía que se la arrebataran, era su mundo, a ese punto, era todo lo que le quedaba. Judy no tardó en entenderlo, Nick no quería sentirse solo. Sin aviso, el zorro apartó sus labios de ella y pasó a enterrar su cabeza en el torso de la coneja, aferrándose con fuerza; era la segunda vez que hacía eso en la semana, la primera en el callejón, y la segunda, bueno, estaba pasando en ese momento. A Judy no le molestaba mostrar algo de "Amor maternal" bien sabía que el zorro lo necesitaba. Comenzó a acariciar sus orejas, poniendo especial cuidado en cada una de ellas, las acicalaba con delicadeza, las acariciaba desde la base hasta la punta, buscaba hacerlo sentir vivo en cada roce, mientras que, sin darse cuenta, Judy empezaba a entrar en una especie de trance, las puntiagudas orejas del zorro eran demasiado exquisitas como para resistirse; lamió la piel en el interior de su objetivo, la cálida piel rosada se humedeció al paso de su pequeña lengua. La acción erizó el pelaje de Nick, lo hizo regresar al mundo real, en un movimiento rápido, se apartó de la coneja, los ojos abiertos como platos, su respiración agitada y su corazón, latiendo a toda velocidad.

—Zanahorias, créeme que odio parar, pero, es un poco inapropiado para un funeral— Soltó al haberse calmado. Judy lo miró con pena, era cierto, era muy inapropiado.

—Lo siento— Musitó la coneja con la mirada baja.

—No, no hiciste nada malo— Respondió el zorro, tomándola de la barbilla, haciéndola alzar la mirada nuevamente —Te agradezco por eso, creo que lo necesitaba—

—Eres un pervertido— Declaró Judy, golpeándolo suavemente con el codo.

—Lo dice la coneja que me manoseó mientras dormía— Rió él.

—¿Qué quieres que diga? Eres irresistible— Dijo abrazándolo nuevamente.

—Gracias por venir conmigo—

El cielo grisáceo permanecía inmutable en las alturas, la funesta y lúgubre casa de la difunta servía como un fondo a la distancia, resaltada por los viejos árboles en el cementerio, caso curioso, la madre de Nick vivía a escasos metros del panteón que se convertiría en su último lugar de descanso. El ataúd blanco como la nieve resaltaba sobre todas las vestimentas negras, los paraguas estaban tan juntos unos de los otros, que apenas dejaban pasar el agua, todos los animales, exclusivamente zorros, a excepción de una pequeña coneja de pelaje grisáceo mantenían la cabeza baja, mostraban respeto hacia el miembro de la familia que había partido, Judy, ella no apartaba la mirada del ataúd, no es que el arreglo o los grabados fueran interesantes en alguna manera, pero Nick, el hijo único, caminaba junto al cajón que transportaba a su madre, su mirada, inexpresiva, carente de emoción, mantenía la vista clavada en el frente, contaba los pasos hasta llegar al agujero en la tierra en el que depositarían el féretro.

"Es irónico que ahora que no estás aquí, yo esté junto a ti"

Pensó el zorro, nostálgico y de manera inexplicable, triste. Finalmente había pasado de largo a la coneja, ésta lo animaba mentalmente, sin darse cuenta de todas las miradas que había atraído, murmuros podían escucharse con facilidad, aunque ella no prestaba atención a ellos, pero a los ojos de los zorros, algo no andaba bien, la oveja no acudía a cenar con los lobos, un conejo se presentaba sin previo aviso entre tantos zorros, no era normal, mucho menos que acompañase a uno.

El procedimiento fue normal a partir de ahí, depositaron con sumo cuidado el ataúd y quienes lo habían transportado, acudieron a sus respectivos asientos, gimoteos se manifestaban en las filas traseras, múltiples lamentos y llantos, el silencio era algo que no había estado presente desde que la mañana comenzó, la mismísima lluvia rompía con la tranquilidad y todo era de blanco y negro.

El clérigo se hizo presente, empezando a orar por el alma de la difunta zorra, era una madre, fue una esposa, hermana, tía, hija, el discurso era solo un gran cliché, salido de las páginas de un libro, en la repisa de su departamento, por alguna razón, todos los libros que Judy leía empezaban así, con la muerte de algún animal, toda buena historia empezaba así, era lo que siempre decía ante las críticas de Nick, al zorro le costaba trabajo creer que en verdad estaba viviendo algo así. Llegado el momento, los animales comenzaron a pasar al frente, pronunciando sus discursos y anécdotas acerca de la difunta, la mayoría contaba que se trataba de alguien con muchos problemas, haciendo especial énfasis en su vida familiar, por un momento parecía ser una mala broma, hacían mención de su hijo, quien la abandonó al no poder soportar la presión que conllevaba vivir con ella, en cierta manera, parecían estar culpando a Nick, aunque éste, siempre se mostraba indiferente, escuchaba todo de manera distante, únicamente mirando la fotografía junto al ataúd, algo no encajaba, había algo que simplemente no marchaba acorde a todo lo que estaba pasando.

—Deberías... deberías pasar—Le animo Judy, con cierta inseguridad en sus palabras —Tú sabes, a decir algo—

—Judy, la abandoné desde los 12 años, de ahí en adelante, jamás hablé con ella, ni con nadie de mi familia, en este momento, soy un desconocido para todos ellos— Explicó mirándola de reojo, aun sin apartar por completo la vista del ataúd.

—Pero ella era tu madre—

—Lo era—

Palabras crudas, pero en cierta manera, justificadas, por todo lo que había escuchado del resto de la familia de Nick, Judy logró darse cuenta de que su relación con su madre, no era de lo más apropiada, una vez más, agradecía haber crecido en el seno de una familia que la amó desde el momento que abrió los ojos y de igual manera, se maldecía al no poder entender a su compañero.

Por el resto de la misa, hubo silencio entre ellos dos, en cuanto todo terminó, poco a poco, la cantidad de zorros empezó a menguar, todos se estaban retirando, algunos a sus hogares, otros a la recepción posterior al funeral, Nick y Judy, ellos permanecieron un tiempo más ahí, ambos parados frente al ataúd de Luisa Wilde. Nick, de nueva cuenta, estaba distante, callado, fuera de sí, si trataras de compararlo en una fotografía, fácilmente podrías decir que no era el mismo animal, de alguna manera, de nuevo había perdido su esencia. Judy estaba preocupada, angustiada, ese no era su Nick.

—¿Qué edad tenía?— Inquirió Judy, en un intento de romper con el sepulcral silencio que había entre ambos.

—Entre 46 y 50—

—51 sería más exacto— Una voz detrás de ella los sorprendió. Al volverse hacia atrás, se toparon con una zorra, no muy mayor, pero sí en comparación a Nick, unos profundos ojos color avellana y un mirar dulce, su pelaje, casi igual al de Nick solamente un poco más claro y con una que otra franja de color marrón surcando su rostro y sus brazos. Avanzó tres pasos hasta estar junto a ellos, aunque con la mirada perdida en la tumba, la contempló por algunos segundos más, luego, sin previo aviso, abrazó fuertemente al zorro —Nick, mi querido sobrino, no sabes cuánto te he extrañado—

—Igual yo tía Mary— Respondió correspondiendo el abrazo.

—¿Entonces por qué no regresaste?— Cuestionó apartándose para verlo a los ojos.

—Tú sabes bien por qué— Dijo dedicándole una sonrisa para calmar sus ansias, aunque claro, era falsa.

—Entiendo— Mary bajó la mirada, avergonzada de haber formulado tal pregunta, toda la familia conocía bien la historia de Nick, y sin embargo, ella se esmeraba en abrir viejas heridas.

—Quiero presentarte a Judy Hopps, mi mejor amiga, vino aquí para acompañarme— Soltó Nick, rodeando a la coneja con un brazo, para después acercarla a él.

—Mucho gusto— Saludó ella.

—El gusto es mío— Respondió la zorra, estrechando la pequeña mano de la coneja. —Nick, ¿Podemos hablar en privado?—El zorro dedicó una mirada de petición a Judy, ésta asintió y se apartó con rapidez, acto seguido, los dos familiares avanzaron en dirección contraria, así mismo, no solo apartándose de Judy, sino de todos quienes quedaban en el lugar.

—Cuando te envié esa carta junto con el permiso, no esperaba que vinieras acompañado— Aclaró Mary en cuanto se encontraron lo suficientemente apartados para no ser escuchados.

—Lo sé, yo pedí que ella viniera conmigo, no podía pasar por todo esto solo—

—No ibas a estar solo—

—Con esta familia claro que sí— Clamó vehemente, haciendo callar a la zorra por algunos momentos, aunque después, ésta continuó.

—Cuando te fuiste, tu madre no lo soportó, a los pocos días, empezó a decaer, la depresión empezó a acabar con ella— Explicaba con pesar.

—¡Ja! Claro, supongo que en verdad le entristeció ya no tener a quien golpear y gritar— Habló con ironía.

—¡Nick!— Reprochó Mary.

—Solo dime ¿A qué me trajiste aquí?—

—Tal vez si dejas de interrumpirme— Nick se plantó en un semblante serio, decidió dejar todos sus comentarios para el final –Cuando te fuiste, tu madre no lo soportó, dejo de limpiar, dejó de salir, nos tenía a todos preocupados, ni ella ni nosotros sabíamos nada sobre tu paradero, la idea de que podrías estar muerto, solo ayudó a empeorar las cosas. Empezamos a tomar turnos para visitarla cada mes, pero siempre estaba ebria, o bajo los efectos de los medicamentos, en su mayoría antidepresivos. De vez en cuando, tenía momentos de lucidez, en los que no paraba de preguntar por ti, si habíamos averiguado algo, si te habíamos encontrado, era desgarrador tener que decirle que no, ver la pequeña llama de esperanza apagándose en sus ojos, ella en verdad te amaba Nick—

—No se esmeró mucho en demostrarlo— Replicó el zorro, no pudiendo guardarse sus ideas para sí mismo por más tiempo. Su tía suspiró antes de continuar.

—En fin, algunas veces, la ayudábamos a limpiar, pero el estado de la casa iba de mal en peor, parecía estar muriendo con ella. A los niños no les gustaba venir, y la familia llegó a plantearse llevarla a un asilo, así al menos tendrían la garantía de que no se haría más daño, además, ya nadie quería pagar sus gastos, aunque yo me negué, era mi hermana después de todo. Un día, cuando era turno de tu tío Maison venir a verla, por algunos contratiempos, se retrasó 2 días, al llegar, su estado era deplorable, estaba enferma, tu tío no dudo en llevarla al hospital, pero no había nada que se pudiese hacer por ella; el cigarro acabó con sus pulmones, el alcohol hizo estragos en su hígado y riñones, y luego la adicción a los medicamentos, estaba marchita por dentro, pero, en su lecho de muerte, en su último momento de sensatez, me pidió que te dijera la verdad—

—Espera, ¿De qué está hablando?—

—Verás querido, cuando Luisa tenía 15 años, conoció a un joven, fue amor a primera vista, eso fue lo que tu madre aseguraba. Ella sentía que era su mundo, no paraba de hablar de él, decía que era perfecto. Tenían la misma edad, iban a la misma escuela, y solían frecuentarse muy seguido, tu madre estaba tan inmersa en su relación, tan feliz que un día me dijo que daría su vida por él, literalmente lo hizo, ese sujeto logró inducirla en el mundo del vicio, poco después de eso, nuestros padres no tardaron en actuar, él no era bueno para Luisa al fin y al cabo, en cuanto ella se enteró, tomó la decisión de escapar con él, yo le rogué, le supliqué que no hiciera algo de lo que seguramente terminaría arrepintiéndose, pero aun así lo hizo, buscaba demostrarnos a todos que su amor iba enserio. Poco le duró el gusto, a la semana, después de tanta desesperación, tanta angustia y frustración, ella regresó por sí misma, con la cola entre las patas, todo fue por nada, todos estábamos furiosos con ella, y después de unos meses, nos enteramos que estabas en camino—

—Pero, quieres decir que…— La sangre empezaba a helarse dentro de Nick.

–Así es Nicky, Thomas no es tu padre biológico, el cobarde que abandonó a tu madre se llamaba Marcus, el muy maldito huyó del pueblo, solo era un niño, no estaba listo para mantener una familia, con el pesar que eso conlleva, en cuanto a tu madre, se dedicó a conseguir dinero suficiente para mantenerse a ella, y a ti, aunque cometió un gran error, jamás se hizo para atrás, no te dio la espalda, ese fue el motivo por el que yo seguí apoyándola, aunque claro, no era suficiente. Gracias al cielo, conoció a otro zorro, dedicado, trabajador y profundamente enamorado de tu madre, él, a pesar de que Luisa esperaba al hijo de otro, se ofreció a criarte como si fueras suyo, jamás te menospreció, y siempre te vio como su hijo, hasta el día de su muerte—

El zorro estaba helado, completamente inmerso en un shock total, su cerebro había dejado de funcionar como debía para enfocarse completamente en tratar de asimilar lo que recién había escuchado, empezaba a cuestionarse su misma existencia. Todo, todo lo que había vivido, no era más que una cruel mentira, ¿A caso eso era toda su vida? Una serie interminable de desilusiones ¿Debió haber nacido siquiera? Nick estaba destrozado por dentro, como siempre, ocultándolo todo detrás de una máscara de indiferencia, trataba de mantener la calma, lo último que necesitaba era un discurso por parte de su tía en un fútil intento de hacerlo sentir mejor.

—Era cruel que no lo supieras—

—Fue un poco más cruel habérmelo dicho— Soltó el zorro —Pero de igual manera, ambos están muertos ahora ¿Sabes algo sobre Marcus?—

—Nada de nada, en cuanto se fue, pareció ser que la tierra se lo tragó— Nick se sentía frustrado, enfurecido, impotente, débil, triste. Bufó apretando su puño en un intento de controlarse, el día había sido una montaña rusa de emociones muy fuertes.

—Gracias por habérmelo dicho, ahora, necesito descansar— Dijo empezando a caminar, no avanzó mucho antes de ser detenido nuevamente.

—¿No iras con la familia? Recuerda que después de los funerales hay…—

—¡No estoy de humor para soportar los reproches de la abuela ni para tener que escuchar los comentarios sarcásticos de mis primos y tíos!— Exclamó fastidiado, aunque inmediatamente se tranquilizó, por parte de su tía, no hubo reclamo ni reprimenda, bien sabía que no tomaría bien todo lo que le dijo a su sobrino. Nick suspiró. —En verdad lo siento, pero no es buen momento, te quiero tía— Abrazó a la zorra una vez más, depositando un pequeño beso en su mejilla, luego se dio la vuelta y caminó para encontrarse con Judy. Debía desahogarse y de alguna manera, Judy terminaría sacándole todo.

La noche finalmente había caído, solo que en esta ocasión, el firmamento nocturno no estaba para adornarlo, las nubes seguían presentes, y los susurros del viento se habían convertido en melancólicos aullidos al atravesar las ventanas de la casa, por una de ellas, Nick era capaz de ver la vela de su familia a lo lejos, le parecía ridículo hacer algo así, casi parecían estar celebrando la muerte de su madre. Pensaba en lo que su tía Mary le había dicho, por mero instinto quería saber quién era su padre, pero ponía todos sus esfuerzos en convencerse que no tenía caso, nada de eso importó, salió de sus pensamientos al sentir dos brazos rodeándolo.

—Sabes, cuando volvamos a Zootopia, podría revisar los archivos y encontrar a tu padre— Sugirió Judy en un intento de levantarle el ánimo.

—Oh, mira eso, la oficial orejas grandes estuvo espiando la conversación— Soltó Nick con una pequeña sonrisa.

—Bueno, no es que los zorros sean muy discretos al momento de hablar, lamento mucho todo lo que pasó con tu padre, o tus padres en todo caso—

—Judy, yo ya enterré a mi padre hace mucho tiempo, el bastardo que dejó a mi madre nunca se preocupó por mí, no tengo por qué buscarlo— Nick se dio la vuelta, dándole más espacio a la coneja para abrazarlo, él adoraba que fuera así de sentimental.

—Anímate, te tengo una sorpresa— Dijo la coneja, hundiendo su rostro en el pecho del zorro.

—A menos que te saques a ti misma de un sombrero, no creo que una sorpresa logra animarme—

—No seas así, además los conejos magos hacen muchos más trucos que eso, esto es diferente, decidí que es hora de que conozcas a mis padres, obviamente no sabrán que somos pareja, pero quiero que sepan que eres mi mejor amigo—

—¿Sabes? Algunos acostumbran sorprender con comida, ahora que lo pienso, una taza llena de moras hubiera sido igual de buena que verte salir de un sombrero— Judy rió ante la broma, a pesar de todas las malas vivencias del día, Nick seguía ahí después de todo.

—Vuelve a hacer una broma con conejos y sombreros y juro que te pondré dentro de uno— Soltó Judy en un tono retador.

—¿Dentro de un sombrero o de un conejo?— Inquirió Nick sonriéndole de manera seductora, ella se sonrojó, había logrado voltear sus palabras en su contra —De hecho zanahorias, yo también te tengo una sorpresa—

—¿Sí, y cuál es?— Preguntó tratando de ignorar el rubor en sus mejillas.

—Cierra los ojos— Judy obedeció, momentos después sintió un contacto que familiar contra sus labios, lo que inició con un beso inocente fue tomando intensidad convirtiéndolo en uno pasional. Nick cargo a la coneja hasta la cama, donde la recostó, depositando pequeños besos en su rostro y hombros. Se recostó junto con ella pasando su brazo por su cintura. Esto alegro pero también decepcionó un poco a Judy. De cualquier forma, un simple abrazo podía hacerla sentir en las nubes.

* * *

 **¡Hey hey! Aquí Terra de nuevo, ¿Qué les parece, eh? Fuertes revelaciones y fans pervertidos que se quedan con las ganas, bueno, con suficientes peticiones quizá este Fic se vuelva raiting M (Sí, es una indirecta) Bueno, bueno, no me queda más que responder a su hermosos y sensuales comentarios:**

 **The Black Firebreather: Oie mami que tú estás rica 7u7 No te creas xd gorda. Te amo. Yo sé que te encanto el fic avedaaa**

 **SpyTaku299: ¡Uno de mis lectores favoritos! Amigo, espero que se aclaren tus dudas en este capítulo, no habíamos hecho bien la cuenta de la edad de Luisa (Una sincera disculpa por eso). Y no, no fue desocupada, como leiste, fue descuidada hasta llegar a ese estado. Si, Nick pudo arrestarlo, golpearlo o insultarlo, pero, verás, frente a alguien que te ha hecho daño antes, incluso si eres un macho pecho peludo, eres nuevamente débil, y eso es lo que pasó con Nick. Espero que te haya gustado, ¡sigue comentando!**

 **Phatomie: No me navajees por lo que pasará a continuación :(**

 **SavageWaiter: No odies a Joe, ¿Quién no se enamoraría de Judy?**

 **Daniel: ¡Querido Daniel! Eh... soy el esposo de Terra, ella entró en coma, por eso no pudo actualizar lo que te prometió. (Los que hayan visto a lady coma entenderán)**

 **Los amo :3**

 **-El demonio alias Terra.**

 _ **Notas de Apheront**_

 _ **Bueno, creo que ne esta ocasión no hablaré mucho, como ya dije, tuve que actualizar esto a la carrera, así que, bueno, no puedo deleitarlos con mis irreverentes mensajes finales, hehe, pero puedo dar lo habitual.**_

 _ **Esperamos les haya gustado, entretenido o al menos les haya dado algo qué hacer, es todo un placer escribir y también es todo un placer leer sus comentarios, son alentadores y motivadores para nosotros los escritores, así que si pueden dejen un comentario, ahora Terra comera una piedra por cada comentario (Lo de las monedas salía un poco caro) Bueno, eso es todo.**_

 _ **Paz.**_


End file.
